1. Field of the Invention
Combined valve stem and pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major object of the present invention is to provide a combined valve stem and pressure gauge that permits air under pressure to be introduced into the tire as required, with the valve stem preferably removably supporting a cap on the free outer end thereof, and the invention when the cap is either in place on the stem or removed therefrom visually indicating by color whether the air pressure in the tire is at a recommended level, or whether the tire is under inflated or over inflated.
Another object of the invention is to supply a combined valve stem and pressure gauge that is simple and easy to mount on the rim of a vehicle, has simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and is sufficiently inexpensive as to encourage the widespread use thereof.
A further object of the invention is to furnish valve stems and pressure gauges that are particularly useful on dual pneumatic tired wheel assemblies to assure that each tire is inflated to a recommended pressure to assure equal distribution of the load of the vehicle between the dual tires.
Yet another object of the invention is to assure, by visual inspection only, that all tires on a vehicle are inflated to a recommended level, and by so doing obtaining maximum mileage from the tires at a minimum cost.